La dernière maison des condamnés
by Estellou
Summary: Le calme est revenu dans la communauté sorcière après la Guerre. Mais les mangemorts, guidés par Bellatrix, cherchent a se venger. Reprise de certains éléments du seigneurs des anneaux pour les besoins de l'histoire, mais pas assez pour un cros-over.
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde! Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce site. Je l'ai commencé il y a au moins deux ans et repris récemment, donc il est probable que le style change a partir du 14ème chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue et je vous donnerai plus d'info à partir du chapitre suivant. L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. Bonne lecture :)  
_

**Prologue**

Le ciel palissait sous l'aurore. Une à une, les étoiles s'éteignaient. Elle était là, assise sur le perron. Le vent frais caressait son visage et faisait doucement voler ses cheveux bruns. Elle bâtit des paupières. Elle avait passé toute la nuit là, à contempler les cieux. Elle avait surpris la première étoile. Puis la deuxième. Et lorsque la voûte céleste eut entièrement enfilé son manteau d'encre, Dame Lune avait son apparition. Majestueuse, elle s'était élevée au milieu des diamants et l'avait saluée, de sa corne argenté, comme une vieille amie. Alors, tous les danseurs étaient en place et le ballet put commencer. Ici, une comète s'était élancée dans sa traîne de feu. Là, les nuages avaient dansé avec les astres. Chacun connaissait son rôle. Pas une seule fois il n'y eut un faut pas. Puis vint le final. Tous, de leur plus bel éclat, avaient illuminé la scène. Puis, un par un, ils étaient venus saluer. Et quand tous furent partis, la lune, reine de la nuit, avait elle aussi cédé la place à son frère le soleil, dont les premiers rayons dardaient le jardin. L'endroit était magique, féérique. A chaque brin d'herbe était accrochée une perle de rosée, dans laquelle scintillait un éclat de lumière. Elle soupira et esquissa un sourire triste. Comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir des choses aussi belles dans un monde aussi noir.

Elle se leva en s'étirant. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'elle ne dormait plus pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi calme et reposée qu'à présent. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle savait que c'était la fin. Le soleil était maintenant complètement apparu au dessus l'horizon. Ils n'allaient plus tarder. En effet. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, sur la petite colline d'en face. Quatre silhouettes sombres, encapuchonnées, étaient apparues et se rapprochaient. Elle les attendait, debout, la tête haute, sa robe noir, tachée et déchirée flottant autour de son corps trop maigre. Elle les suivit du regard. Un regard froid, vide, inexpressif, résigné. Cela faisait longtemps que ses yeux noisette n'étaient plus animés de cette petite flamme qui avait éclairé son visage. Visage qui lui non plus, ne reflétait aucun sentiment. Pâle, il était constellé de coupures et d'hématomes, tout comme le reste de son corps.

Mais déjà les quatre mangemorts étaient là, et l'entouraient, baguettes sorties et pointées sur elle. Leurs yeux brillaient et leur bouche étaient tordues dans une expression cruelle. Sous la menace de leur baguette, elle avança jusqu'à la limite de la zone anti-transplanage qui entourait le lieu où elle avait passé ses dernières nuits qu'ils nommaient ironiquement « la dernière maison des condamnés ». C'était plus une ruine qu'une maison. Il n'y avait qu'un mur qui tenait debout et l'on devinait les marches de l'entrée. C'était tout. Le vent s'engouffrait en permanence entre les pierres et il était impossible d'y dormir. Soudain, l'une des quatre ombres lui attrapa le bras et ils disparurent.

Lorsque l'habituelle sensation d'étouffement eut cessée, elle vit tous ces adeptes de magie noire qui avait réduit sa vie à néant réunis dans une cour. Une cour qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir passé presque sept ans de sa vie. La cour de Poudlard. Elle était au milieu du cercle et pouvait voir le château se dresser autour d'elle. Elle contempla la tour de Gryffondor, qui avait été sa seconde maison. Ici, elle reconnaissait la Grande Salle qui avait si souvent résonné d'éclats de rire. Là bas, c'est la tour d'astronomie que l'on apercevait. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était pas venue. Depuis le commencement de la période sombre en fait.  
Autour d'elle pleuvait des injures, des moqueries. Mais elle ne les entendait pas. Le soleil, dont elle avait accompagné le levé, brillait dans le ciel. C'était une belle et chaude journée. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune chaleur. Elle n'avait pas froid non plus. Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Ses premiers pas dans le château. Ses premiers cours. Ses amis. C'était comme si tout ce qui avait été si longtemps enfouit revenait maintenant. Pendant un moment, elle n'eut plus envie de partir, elle voulut résister. Puis abandonna. A quoi bon, ils n'étaient plus là, elle était la dernière. Toutes les personnes à qui elle avait tenu lui avaient été arrachées. Plus rien ne la retenait ici. Les détraqueurs arrivèrent. Les clameurs se turent. Ces créatures qui se nourrissaient des malheurs des autres allaient se régaler avec elle. Elle avait souffert pendant la Guerre. Elle avait souffert durant un an, alors qu'elle était prisonnière du Mal. Elle avait été torturée au point qu'elle avait fini par ne plus pouvoir crier, ne plus pouvoir pleurer, ne plus pouvoir avoir mal. C'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas perdu la raison. Et tendis que les détraqueurs s'abreuvaient avidement de ses douleurs, ses plus noirs souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Non, elle ne voulait pas partir ainsi, dans la tristesse. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se rappela.


	2. Dernier Souvenir Heureux

_Alors, voici le premier véritable chapitre de ma fic. Quelques petites précisions sur les différences entre l'histoire d'HP et ma fic: __Bellatrix, Percy, Fred, Rémus et Tonks ne sont pas mort pendant la Guerre. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ensemble de même que Harry et Ginny_.

_ L'histoire complète est en fait un flash back par rapport au prologue (oui, je commence par la fin ^^), et flash back commence 4 ans avant la scène du prologue et 2ans après la fin de la Guerre de Poudlard._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Dernier souvenir heureux**

..._Alors elle ferma les yeux et se rappela…_

Son dernier souvenir de bonheur. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient tous été réunis, dans la joie, sans se soucier de survivre. C'était pour Noël. Ils le fêtaient chez les Weasley. Elle était arrivée chez eux le 22, dans la mâtinée…

\- HERMIONE !  
A peine eut elle franchie le pallier qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle.  
\- Ginny ! Moi aussi je suis-je suis contente de te revoir mais par pitié laisse moi respirer !  
\- Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis cet été ! Où étais tu passée ?  
\- Désolé Gin', mais j'ai mes examens de médicomage à passer en avril et je dois absolument être prête ! Tu ne t'imagines pas tout se qu'i savoir !  
\- Et moi je suis sûre que tu réussiras haut la main comme à chaque fois ! Tu t'infliges trop de pression, il faut te détendre ! Si tu disparais encore pendant un mois sans montrer le bout de ton nez, je te promets que je viens te chercher chez toi par la peau de fesses s'il le faut et tu ne t'approcheras pas de tes cours pendant un week-end au moins !  
Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle fut coupée par deux voix en provenance de l'escalier :  
\- Hermione !  
\- Harry, Ron !  
Les trois amis s'étreignirent.  
\- Et bien dis donc, heureusement que Noël existe, sinon, on n'aurait pas souvent l'occasion de se voir, plaisanta Harry.  
Hermione rougit un peu sous le reproche voilé.  
\- Ce sont mes examens de médicomage qui…  
\- Qui te prennent tout ton temps, oui… Mais n'en parlons plus, et allons plutôt rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.  
Toute la famille Weasley était dehors, autour de grandes table et semblait en proie à un curieux dilemme.  
\- Hermione chérie ! Comme cela me fait plaisir de te voir ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bonjour Molly ! Je vais très bien merci.  
\- Tu arrives juste au bon moment ! Comme tu le vois, nous avons un petit problème. Nous voulions faire le réveillon dehors mais il faudrait pouvoir créer un périmètre autour des tables pour que la neige et le vent ne nous tombe pas dessus. Nous avons essayé plusieurs choses mais rien n'a marché jusqu'à présent. Aurais-tu une idée ?  
Elle réfléchit un moment puis répondis.  
\- Hum, et bien, il y aurait bien un sort qui pourrait fonctionner mais il faut demander une autorisation spéciale au ministère car à grande échelle, cela peut entrainer de fortes perturbations météorologiques. Mais je pense que ça ne poseras pas de problèmes vu les dimensions des tables.  
\- Parfais ! Arthur iras demander demain. Bon à présent rentrons, il y a encore une foule de choses à préparer avant que tout soit en place. Hermione, tu peux aller ranger tes affaires dans la chambre de Ginny, tu nous rejoindras quand tu te seras installée.

Et tandis que chacun suivait Mrs Wealsey, elle gravit les marches grinçantes de l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait l'habitude de partager avec la benjamine Weasley. Elle entreposa ses affaires dans un coin libre de l'armoire et redescendis au salon. Une vive agitation s'en dégageait. On était en train de réfléchir à la façon dont seraient arrangées la salle à manger, reconvertie pour l'occasion en « salle de Bal », la cuisine et le bureau qui allait servir de chambre à Rémus et Tonks qui étaient attendus pour le surlendemain.  
Mrs Weasley voulait vider le centre du salon en repoussant les meubles contre les murs et laisser une table pour faire office de buffet. Fleur, qui était arrivé en compagnie de Bill la veille, proposait d'entreposer tout ce qui était encombrant dans le grenier en les miniaturisant et de faire léviter quelques plateaux sur lesquels seraient disposés boissons et petits fours.  
Mr Weasley pensait qu'agrandir la cuisine en faisant disparaître le mur qui la dissociait du salon serait plus judicieux car ils pourraient ainsi avoir suffisamment d'espace pour danser et un endroit où placer les cocktails et les amuse-gueules. Mrs Weasley rétorquait qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi « ouvert » la cuisine car le repas de soir serait en train de cuire et elle ne pourrait pas correctement s'en occuper s'il y avait toujours du monde à l'intérieur.  
Il fut finalement décidé que la cuisine resterait fermée, que le bureau serait métamorphosé en lit et que la salle-à-manger serait organisée de telle sorte que l'on pourrait danser au centre et se reposer sur les fauteuils intercalés entre les petites tables qui accueilleraient l'apéritif disposées tout autour de la pièce. Le reste serait miniaturisé et ranger au grenier suivant l'idée de Fleur. Molly, tel un général de l'armée, assigna alors à chaque à chaque valeureux petit soldat qu'ils étaient une mission visant à atteindre l'objectif mentionné plus haut.  
Harry, Ron et les jumeaux s'occupaient de réduire la taille des encombrants, Percy et Arthur les emmenaient jusqu'au grenier, Charlie et Bill disposaient les tables et les chaises le long des murs, Fleur, Ginny et elle s'attelaient à la tâche de transformer le bureau en chambre alors que Molly était partie en cuisine réfléchir au menu du réveillon.  
Pendant deux jours, du matin au soir, sous les ordres de Mrs Weasley, ils rangèrent, nettoyèrent, décorèrent la maison. Puis Rémus et Tonks arrivèrent en même temps que Noël de même que Neville et Luna.  
La journée fut des plus joyeuses. Ils se rendirent au chemin de Travers pour effectuer leurs achats et passèrent au magasin de Fred et George d'où ils rapportèrent des père-noël blagueurs, des chocolats qui coloraient le visage du gourmand qui avait l'impudence de les manger, des guirlandes enchantées qui se mettaient à chanter (faux) petit papa noël lorsque quelqu'un passait devant et qui avaient faillit étrangler Ron lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de les faire taire. Il y avait aussi de la neige à éternuement, des lutins explosifs, des boules qui changeaient toutes seules de place une fois qu'on les avait accrochées dans le sapin, des bonbons qui faisaient pousser la barbe et qui donnaient une grosse voix grave.  
Sur les coups de trois heures, ils regagnèrent le Terrier où ils apportèrent les dernières touches aux décorations et au sapin qui trônait dehors, à côté des tables qu'ils avaient isolées grâce au sort proposé par Hermione et dont ils avaient obtenu sans trop de mal l'autorisation du ministère. Fleur aidait Mme Weasley aux fourneaux. Tonks avait voulut leur donner un coup de main mais après qu'elle eut fait brûler la tarte aux pommes, reverser la soupe et casser le récipient contenant la sauce aux champignons, Molly la renvoya au salon où les autres étaient en train de dresser les petites tables, d'ensorceler les bougies et préparer la musique.  
Lorsque tout fut fin prêt, chacun alla enfiler sa tenue de soirée avant de redescendre dans ce qui était à présent la salle de Bal et d'où s'échappait à présent une douce musique. Les bougies diffusaient une lumière tamisée bleutée qui éclairait la pièce d'une atmosphère sereine. Des guirlandes du même ton étaient suspendues aux murs et sur les tables blanches s'amoncelaient de petits cakes préparés par Mrs Weasley. Personne encore ne dansait, tout le monde bavardait joyeusement avec son voisin. Puis Bill et Fleur ouvrir le bal sur une valse. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Mr et Mrs Weasley puis Rémus et Tonks suivit de Ginny et Neville, Charlie invita Hermione et Harry proposa son bras à Luna et le jumeaux s'ajoutèrent tout les deux à la ronde. Ils enchainèrent les danses. Les valses, les rock'n roll, les sambas (pour Mrs Weasley), les chansons des Bizarr' Sisters se succédèrent rapidement. On échangeait de partenaire à chaque nouvelle danse. Durant quatre heures, la maison Weasley résonna de rire, de sons et de bruits de pas claqués sur le parquet. Puis toute cette petite foule sortit dans le jardin au alentour de onze heure afin de déguster le succulent repas de Noël que leur avait concocté la cuisinière de la famille. La neige s'était mise à tombée. Mais pas un flocon ne s'était posé sur les nappes qui recouvraient les longues tables qui avaient été dressées dehors pour l'occasion. On eut dit qu'une sphère invisible l'entourait. Mais le sapin, placé à quelques mètres de là, accueillait bien volontiers ce manteau blanc sur ses épaules déjà parées de chaleureuses couleurs. Il étincelait de mille feux. Et résonnait des milles bruits. Car la plupart de ses parures provenaient du magasin Weasley. On entendait donc des chants de noël pour le moins déformés, de petites explosions, des voix qui disait tout et n'importe quoi (surtout n'importe quoi)... Chacun pris donc place dans un brouhaha qui ne fit que prendre de l'ampleur au cours de la soirée, les discutions les plus animées s'ajoutant aux bruits dégagés par le sapin.  
Le repas fut un délice. La dinde, dorée à point et napée de la crème aux champignons et aux marrons de Mrs Weasley fit des ravages. Il n'en resta pas une miette. Les pâtisseries servies en guises de dessert ne furent pas moins bien accueillies. Jamais ils n'avaient autant mangé et jamais ils ne s'étaient autant régalés. Et au douzième coup de minuit, chacun leva sa coupe de bièraubeurre pour trinquer. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Tous étaient ravis.

Harry. Ron. Luna. Neville. Ginny. Fred. George. Charlie. Bill. Fleur. Percy. Molly. Arthur. Rémus. Tonks.

Comme elle aurait voulut partir avec leur visage souriant gravés dans son esprit. Mais les détraqueurs s'avançaient, toujours plus près. Et le flot de souvenirs la submergea. Ce qui se passa après.  
Tout le monde avait levé son verre en lançant un « Joyeux Noël ». Et le ciel s'était illuminé de rouge. Le premier rayon avait jaillit.

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine (pour le moment, j'ai 14 chapitre de prêt, mais cela me laisse au moins le temps d'écrire la suite). J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner votre avis!**

**A lundi prochain! :)**


	3. L'attaque

_Zou! Un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait (j'ai pas eu de retour mais bon ^^)._

_Petit rappel: Le monde d'HP et les perso ne m'appartiennent pas ^^ Bonne lecture!_

L'attaque

Dans un fracas épouvantable, les vitres de la maison explosèrent. Pendant un instant, il n'y eu plus un bruit. Même le sapin avait cessé de lancer ses chansons criardes. Puis un second jet incandescent fusa. Et ce fut la panique. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient laissé leur baguette à l'intérieur, faute de poche et ne pouvaient répliquer. D'ailleurs, nul ne savait d'où provenaient les tirs. Quelqu'un s'écria « ACCIO BAGUETTES » et en un instant, chacun eu sa baguette en main. L'habitude fit le reste. Ils se mirent en cercle autour des tables.  
Le Terrier était en flamme. Ils jetaient quelques sorts au hasard, attendant qu'une nouvelle slave leur indique où se situait l'ennemi. C'est alors qu'un rire retentit. Un rire facilement identifiable.  
\- Bellatrix ! hurla Harry. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où s'échappaient les ricanements.  
Elle le retint par le bras.  
\- Harry non ! Ne t'énerve pas, c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut ! Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, nous ne devons pas nous séparer !  
La voix de Bellatrix résonna soudain, elle semblait provenir de tous les côtés à la fois.  
\- Oh mais qui voilà ? La petite sang-de-bourbe, comme c'est charmant ! Toujours de bon conseils n'est-ce-pas ? Mais comment réagirais-tu si l'un d'entre vous disparaissait ou… mourrait à cause de tes précieuses petites remarque hein ?  
Et alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, de longs tentacules jaillirent d'entre les herbes. Tels des fouets, ils claquaient dans les airs, tentant de s'emparer de l'un d'entre eux.  
Sifflement à droite.  
\- RON BAISSE-TOI ! STUPEFIX !  
Sifflement à gauche  
\- HARRY ATTENTION !  
Claquement au-dessus  
\- INCENDIO !  
Claquement derrière  
\- BILL ! DERIERE TOI !  
Claquement à…  
\- GEORGE !  
L'un des tentacules avait attrapé George par la cheville et le trainait à présent dans la neige. Fred, Ron et Arthur se précipitèrent à sa suite. Essayèrent. Cinq énormes lianes épineuses avaient jailli devant eux et leur barraient la route.  
\- REDUCTO ! S'écria Ginny.  
Un couloir se forma au milieu des herbes hautes. Deux mangemorts s'enfuirent.  
\- Par là !  
Alors qu'une partie d'entre eux continuaient à se battre contre les lianes et les tentacules et tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie qui ravageait la maison, les autres s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de George. De nouveau, la voix de Bellatrix avait retenti.  
\- Allez-y courrez, courrez ! Essayez de récupérer le petit Georgie ! Par ici ! Non par là ! Je suis là !  
Suivant les voix et les bruits qu'ils croyaient entendre, ils se retrouvèrent vite éloigné les uns des autres. Encerclés, ils se retrouvèrent obligés de combattre des éclairs qui fusaient d'entre les broussailles, ignorant combien de mangemorts se trouvaient en face d'eux. Ils étaient complètement dépassés.

Elle était restée près du Terrier mais en voyant des éclairs lumineux jaillir à droite et à gauche, elle avait bien vite compris que les autres s'étaient égarés et qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas retrouver George. Alors, apercevant une ouverture, elle saisit le bras d'Harry, évita un tentacule et un rayon rouge et l'entraina à sa suite sur le chemin gelé.  
\- Harry écoute-moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut surtout pas que l'on se retrouve séparé tout les deux. Je ne sais pas qui… enfin si, je sais très bien de qui il s'agit mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué aujourd'hui alors qu'ils devraient plutôt essayer de se faire oublier. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous sommes fait avoir par surprise, les autres ont été dispersés et nous ne savons pas combien ils sont en face. Alors récupérons George et filons d'ici ! J'enverrais un Partronus pour prévenir tout le monde.  
\- Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas déjà transplanné !  
C'est alors qu'Harry trébucha et s'étala de tout son long.  
\- Qu'est ce que…  
Et regardant d'un peu plus près l'objet qui avait causé sa chute, il reconnut…  
\- La baguette de George !  
Un ricanement d'hyène leur fit lever la tête. Vous vous en doutez, c'était Bellatrix.  
\- Oh le petit Potter est tombé ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère ! Mais quelle idée de courir aussi vite ! Tu cherchais quelque chose peut être ? Serais-ce ça ?  
Dit elle en désignant d'un petit mouvement George, ligoté par les mêmes lianes qui les avaient attaquées. D'un seul et même geste, elle et Harry pontèrent leur baguette sur la mangemort.  
\- Je vous conseil de laisser vos petits joujoux rangés. Ce serait dommage d'abimer un si beau garçon » répliqua-t-elle en menaçant George.  
C'est alors qu'une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent et les entourèrent.  
Elle et Harry se mirent dos à dos. Ils ignoraient où diriger leur baguette. S'ils lançaient un sort, ils étaient morts. Et ils ne savaient d'où proviendrait le premier tir.  
\- Et bien mes petits choux, on a peur ? Pourtant, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Parce que je ne vais pas vous tuer maintenant, ce ne serais pas drôle… Vous allez souffrir ! Vous pensiez avoir gagné n'est ce pas ? Et bien non ! Je vais plonger ce monde dans le chaos ! Alors je vous tuerai tous un par un. Tu te souviens Harry, au ministère, quand j'ai tué Sirius...Ca fait mal n'est-ce-pas ! Et bien là, ce sera pareil. Et quand tu seras brisé, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra et s'en sera fini de vous mes petits trésors…Ha ha ha !  
\- Il ne peut pas revenir ! Il est mort !  
\- Ne dis pas de sottises ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres est immortel !  
\- Et Bella, t'as dis qu'on pourrait quand même s'amuser un peu avec eux ! gronda l'un des mangemorts.  
\- Allez-y ! Mais laissez quand même en vie ! J'embarque celui là en attendant. Et sur ses mots, Bellatrix disparue dans un ricanement sinistre. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en faire. Ils furent prient dans une tempête multicolores, les sort jaillissaient de toutes pars. Elle et Harry tentait avec peine de répliquer mais rapidement, ils s'affaiblirent. Les coupures se multiplièrent sur leur visage. Un rayon violet fusa sur elle et elle ne put l'évité. Douleurs. Tel un poison, elle se rependait maintenant dans ses membres. Elle vit Harry hurler son nom, croulant sous la masse de ses adversaires. Sa tête était en feu et semblait sur le point d'explosée. Dans un état second, elle vit Ginny et Neville accourir afin de porter main forte à Harry. Elle irradiait de souffrance. Elle allait mourir, c'était sûr ! Quoi qu'ait dit Bellatrix, personne ne pouvait résister à une telle torture. Elle sentit du sang dans sa bouche. Elle avait dût se mordre la langue. Son corps ne répondait plus.  
Sous ses yeux, la bataille paraissait se déroulait au ralentit. Puis sa vue se voilât et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Fin! Mes premiers chapitres sont un peu court, mais ca s'allonge au fils de l'histoire ^^  
**

**Pour les reviews, c'est en dessous :P **

**A lundi!**


	4. Un Maléfice Inconnu

_Désolé de pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais du coup, vous avez le droit a deux chapitres au lieu d'un!_

_Et joyeuses Pâques à tous :)_

Un maléfice inconnu

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe humide de neige fondue. Seule. Elle se redressa péniblement. Elle tituba quelques instants avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. A tâtons, elle fini par retrouver sa baguette qui avait roulée à quelques pas de là. Elle entendit soudain un craquement. Elle se figea et regarda anxieusement autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait personne. Seul son souffle résonnait dans le silence et faisait s'élever un filet de buée. A pas prudents, elle regagnât le Terrier. Elle resta stupéfaite. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. La charpente gisait au sol, calcinée. Un ou deux meubles avait échappés aux flammes et apparaissaient au milieu des gravats de pierres et des débris. La rampe de l'escalier se dressait au-dessus des ruines. Tout était ravagé. « Hominum Revelio » murmura t'elle doucement. Rien ne se passa. Elle était à la fois soulagée qu'aucun de ses amis ne soit encore là, sous les décombres et inquiète, se demandant où ils étaient passés. Elle frissonna et se mis à fouiller dans l'espoir de trouver un signe, ou un message. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches vaines, elle se décida à transplanner. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux guirlandes qui gisaient prés des restes du tronc du sapin avec la sourde impression qu'ils avaient vécus là leurs derniers instants de paix et de bonheur.  
Elle apparut sur les marches du 12 square Grimmauld. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle que personne ne la voyait, elle poussa la porte du QG de l'ordre du Phoenix, le cœur battant. Et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient là, assis dans le salon. Le visage fermé, ils ne prononçaient pas un mot. Mrs Weasley pleurait doucement. Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta. Tremblante.  
« …Ron…Où est Ron ? Et Remus ?»  
A ses mots, tous se retournèrent, ne l'ayant pas vu entrer. Un ange passa. Puis chacun se mit à parler.  
« Hermione ! Où étais-tu passé ! Comment t'en es tu sortie ? Que t'es t'il arrivée ? Et George ? ».  
Elle devint livide et chancela. Harry la transporta jusque sur le canapé et la regarda anxieusement.  
« Ca va ? »  
Elle hocha la tête et les dévisagea un par un.  
« Je... Harry, pendant qu'on se battait contre Bellatrix et les autres. Un sort m'a atteint. Je ne sais pas lequel. Comme un doloris. Mais plus fort… Et j'ai…j'ai perdu connaissance…je crois. Que c'est il passé ? »  
Ginny pris la parole.  
« Et bien, je t'ai vu tomber quand je suis arrivée avec Neville à l'endroit ou toi et Harry vous vous battiez. Mais on n'a pas put s'occuper de toi tout de suite, les sorts pleuvaient de toutes parts. On a répliqué comme on pouvait et je crois qu'on en a blessé un ou deux sérieusement. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas transplanés, ils nous auraient tous eu ! Neville a été blessé au bras et j'ai bien faillit y laisser ma jambe ! Puis on t'a cherchée de partout mais tu n'étais pas là. On pensait qu'ils t'avaient emmenée comme George. Tu t'es réveillée au même endroit »  
« Oui…Ils ont dut me jeter un sort de désillusion pour que vous me pensiez disparut. Et qu'est il arrivé à Ron et Rémus ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont ici. Pendant que nous nous occupions du groupe de Bellatrix, eux aussi affrontaient d'autres mangemorts. Ron a été atteint par un sort de magie noir que nous ne connaissons pas. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il a des la fièvre je crois…il délire un peu et il est glacé ! Rémus s'occupe de lui à l'étage. Mais il va falloir l'emmener à St Mangouste dés demain. »  
Elle se leva d'un bond.  
« Je veux le voir. Je pourrais peut être faire quelque chose. »  
« Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ? Tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer, Rémus est déjà à son chevet. Nous ne connaissons pas le sort qui l'a touché, je ne pense pas que tu ais déjà vu ça dans tes livres de médicomage. » dit doucement Molly.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Non, non, c'est bon. Il faut que j'essaye ! »  
Elle ne voulait pas rester inactive pour ne pas songer à toutes les conséquences qu'aurait cette attaque. Elle était encore toute remuée par le sortilège qu'elle avait reçu et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux au souvenir des restes du Terrier. Elle inspira un grand coup et se chassa ces images de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore.  
Arrivée à l'étage, elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Ron.  
« Rémus ! Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Oh Hermione ! Tu t'en es sortie ! Ca va, pas trop secouée ? »  
Elle nia de la tête, ne pouvant détacher son regard du corps de son ami. Il était agité de tremblement et luisait de sueur. Ses lèvres étaient bleues.  
« Il va un petit peu mieux pour le moment. Il a arrêté de saigner du nez et des oreilles. Je voudrais lui donner une potion contre la fièvre mais je doute que cela fasse effet. »  
Elle s'approcha du lit. Il n'y avait pas que ses lèvres qui étaient bleues. Les contours de ses yeux l'étaient également et de petites tâches apparaissaient sur sa peau ici et là. Elle lui prit la main. Elle était dure et glacée. Ses membres étaient tétanisés.  
« On dirait un empoisonnement. » murmura t'elle pour elle-même.  
Son pouls était lent et faible. Elle sortit sa baguette. Une lumière rosée éclaira Ron durant quelques secondes puis vira au vert. Rémus l'interrogea du regard.  
« Bien que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un maléfice permettant d'empoisonner les gens, je voulais vérifier car il en a tous les symptômes mais…ce n'est pas cela. »  
Elle soupira.  
« Je peux juste faire en sorte que ses membres se décontractent. Pour le reste, il faudrait des potions que je n'ai pas et je ne peux pas faire ici. »  
Rémus posa la main sur son épaule.  
« Fais tout se que tu peux, ce sera déjà ça. »  
Puis il sortit de la pièce afin de la laisser se concentrer.  
« Corpus vitae movimento »  
Rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis se souvint d'un détail qu'elle avait vu en cours. Lorsque le poison était dans les veines depuis plus d'une heure, il fallait le purger. Traiter chaque réaction séparément n'apportait rien.  
« Il s'agit donc bien d'un empoisonnement. Mais comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout à l'heure ? »  
Elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Elle retourna le problème sous tous les angles avant de saisir.  
« Mais oui ! Le sort que j'ai jeté tout à l'heure recherche le poison dans le sang. Mais Ron n'a pas bu du poison, il a reçu un maléfice ! »  
Mais elle ignorait comment purger un sortilège. Il lui fallait ses livres.  
Elle dévala les escaliers. Et stoppa sur la dernière marche. Les mangemorts l'avaient laissé, évanouie, invisible. Pour eux, elle avait été abandonnée par ses amis. Donc, en toute logique, ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'elle aille chez elle. Mais l'état de Ron l'inquiétait vraiment. Et elle ne trouverait pas une bibliothèque d'ouverte à deux heures du matin, le jour de Noël de surcroît. Après tout, s'ils l'avaient laissé gisant au milieu de l'herbe, se n'était pas pour l'enlever une heure plus tard.  
Elle pesa le pour et le contre puis décida qu'elle irait quand même chez elle, accompagnée d'Harry, de Neville et de Luna, laissant durant ce laps de temps, Ron au soin de sa famille.  
« Je n'en ai que pour quelques instants, précisa - t'elle, sauf en cas de…complications. Mais s'il y a quoique se soit de nouveau dans l'état de Ron, il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour me le dire, ensuite, afin que je ne fasse aucune erreur. »  
Molly acquiesça et se rendit au chevet de son fils.  
Les quatre amis sortir sur le perron et transplannèrent.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	5. La Bibliothèque

_Deuxième chapitre de la semaine, parce que je suis très généreuse ^^_

**La bibliothèque**

Ils atterrirent sur le chemin de travers, à quelques rues de son appartement. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et pointa sa baguette au milieu de la pièce. Elle était vide. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Les stores étaient abaissés. Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres et les volets et la clarté de la lune éclaira faiblement les lieux. Dehors, ils n'y avaient pas un chat. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Aucun chant de noël ne s'élevait dans l'air. Aucunes musiques. Aucun rire.  
« Lumos Maxima, souffla t elle. La pièce fut inondée de lumière. Ils plissèrent des yeux, sur le qui-vive. Rien ne se passa.  
« Hominum revelio ». Aucune réaction. Ils se détendirent.  
« Bon, je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans ma bibliothèque. Vous pouvez allez vous faire du café en attendant. »  
« Attends, je vais venir t'aider » proposa Luna d'une voix calme.  
Et alors que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, les deux filles poussèrent les portes de la bibliothèque de la gryffonne.  
Harry et Neuville étaient en train de chercher comment fonctionnait la cafetière, quand ils entendirent un cri. Ils partirent en courant, baguette à la main en direction de bibliothèque, pensant qu'elle et Luna avaient été attaquées. Mais un spectacle plus déconcertant les accueillis. Les hauts rayonnages, dans lesquels elle avait pour habitude de ranger tous livres qu'elle possédait, du recueil de poésie au traité de médicomagie, en passant par les romans, les livres de cuisine, les encyclopédies, les revues documentaires et people, ainsi que ses anciens livres de cours étaient vides. Pas un seul de ses précieux volumes qu'elle avait patiemment glanés, au cours de ses voyages, de ses achats quotidiens et qu'elle avait minutieusement rangés par thèmes et ordre alphabétique n'étaient là.  
Une unique feuille trônait en évidence sur l'étagère centrale. Quelques mots seulement y étaient inscrits…

_Aucun de tes précieux romans ne t'aidera à sauver le rouquin, sale sang de bourbe ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à prier pour qu'il passe la nuit… B.L  
_  
Tous, le visage blafard, ils contemplèrent ce bout du papier dans un silence d'outre tombe…  
« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Luna, brisant le froid.  
« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… murmura t elle dans un filet de voix. Sans mes livres, je ne peux rien faire et, si avant j'ignorais si le sortilège était mortel, j'en suis maintenant persuadée, vu ce message. Et Sainte Mangouste est fermé le soir de Noël, jusqu'à 8h, il n'y a que quelques infirmières de garde, qui seront bien incapable de le sortir de son état… »  
« Mais Hermione, si il y a des infirmières, c'est que c'est ouvert. Et étant une médicomage, tu devrais avoir accès aux salles de soins et aux locaux ? » la coupa Luna.  
Elle dévisagea un instant son amie un instant, bouche bée.  
« Luna tu es géniale ! J'ai tellement l'habitude de venir étudier ici et d'y travailler que sur le coup, je n'ai pas pensé à me rendre à St Mangouste pour m'occuper de lui moi-même ! Quelle idiote j'ai été ! »  
Elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Ron était peut être à deux doigts de la mort et elle n'était même pas capable de se souvenir qu'elle pouvait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste dés à présent, sans attendre, et s'en occuper elle-même en attendant les urgentistes. Si à cause de sa négligence, son meilleur ami devait garder des séquelles ou pire, y rester, elle ne pourrait jamais ce le pardonner.  
Pestant contre elle-même, elle entraîna ses amis hors de son appartement, jeta quelques sorts pour empêcher et la prévenir en cas d'intrusions et transplana au square Grimmauld.  
Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita au chevet de Ron. Mrs Weasley était en train de poser des compresses d'eau froide sur son front.  
« Hermione ! Te revoilà ! Tu n'es partie que quelques minutes mais Ron a eu une poussée de fièvre, il est bouillant à présent. Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Tu peux faire quelques choses ? »  
«Oh Molly ! Non, je….les mangemorts ont détruits tous mes livres, avoua t'elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Mais, ajouta t elle avant que Mrs Weasley n'ai pu l'interrompre, je vais l'emmener à Saint Mangouste et m'occuper de lui. En tant que médicomage de rang 2 j'ai accès aux salles de soins, aux potions et à la bibliothèque.

Elle s'approcha du lit, et, sous l'œil ébahi de Mrs Weasley, elle ensorcela le lit dans lequel reposait le rouquin et transplana pour la quatrième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes.  
Elle poussa les portes de l'hôpital, le lit flottant à ses côtés.  
« Hermione Granger, médicomage de rang 2, catégorie blessures de niveaux 3 et empoisonnement. C'est une urgence, j'ai besoin d'une salle de soin jouxtant au centre de potions et d'analyse. Il faudrait que deux infirmières viennent m'assister dans la recherche d'un sortilège inconnu qui empoisonne le sang. Nom du patient : Ronald Bilius Weasley, je remplirai le formulaire plus tard. » débita t'elle d'une traite à l'assistante qui était venue à sa rencontre.  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans la salle d'examen et commença par effectuer une prise de sang. Après s'être assurée que le poison n'était définitivement pas dans le sang, elle administra à Ronald une potion ralentissant les effets des maléfices et se plongea dans la lecture des ouvrages qu'elle avait été chercher à la bibliothèque de l'établissement  
Les deux infirmières, qui avaient été mises au courant de la situation, faisaient leur possible pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Des heures durant, elles notèrent toutes sortent d'informations recueillis au fil des pages. De temps à autre, elle, quittait sa chaise pour vérifier que l'état de son ami n'évoluait, ou pour lui administrer une potion qui, pensait elle améliorerait son état. Les tasses de café s'empilaient sur la table. Elle prit le temps, vers quatre heure, de griffonner un petit message à l'intention des ses amis restés au Square pour leur indiqué qu'elle avait put faire tomber la fièvre et que l'état de Ron s'était à présent stabilisé.  
Le jour commença à filtrer à travers les carreaux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée sur le mur. Elle affichait 6h30. Ses deux assistantes l'avaient quittée un moment, pour faire une pose.  
Elle se leva et s'approcha du lit. Le « bip » régulier lui indiquait les lents battements de son cœur. Sa respiration n'était plus hachée et ses membres détendus. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il dormait si sa peau n'était blafarde, tachée de bleue et glacée.  
Elle consulta les notes qu'elle avait rédigées. Il lui restait encore deux heures avant qu'un spécialiste vienne lui prêter assistance. Il lui restait certains points sur lequel elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponses et elle espérait bien qu'un esprit plus avisé, entraîné, pourrait y apporter une solution.  
A présent qu'elle avait identifié les différents remèdes dont Ron pourrait avoir besoin, elle s'attela à la préparation des potions nécessaires.  
Dans un silence quasi-total, elle mélangea, découpa, infusa les divers ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Les deux infirmières, qui étaient revenues, passaient en revue les manuels de potions dont elles retiraient les plus utiles.  
Lorsque, aux alentours de huit heure, les médicomages se mirent à arriver, à reprendre leur fonctions, elle avait déjà terminé 3 potions et 10 étaient sur le feu, en cour de préparation.  
Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle n'en administrerait aucune à Ron tant qu'un expert ne lui aurait pas donné son avis.  
Le Dr Minns poussa les portes de la salle alors qu'elle était en train de finir sa quatrième production. Elle le mis immédiatement au courant des faits et lui présenta les conclusions auxquelles elle était parvenu, les potions qu'elle avait préparée et celle qu'elle lui avait déjà fait ingéré.  
« Avez-vous également prévenu le ministère de cette attaque. »  
Elle l'informa qu'Harry avait envoyé un hibou d'urgence et qu'il avait rendez vous à 10h avec le ministre et le chef du département des Aurores.  
C'est Ginny qui le lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était passée prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Personne n'avait dormi au Square et on se posait beaucoup de question. Elle était rapidement repartie afin de ne pas la gêner, après lui avoir laissé un croissant. Mais elle n'y avait pas touché, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler autre chose que du café.  
Le Dr Minns venait de terminer l'examen de Ron. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui faire par de son diagnostique. Elle attendit, cherchant avec inquiétude une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du médicomage. Celui-ci avait le regard soucieux.  
Il soupira avant de déclarer  
« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… »

* * *

**A lundi prochain tout le monde! Pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous :)**


End file.
